Mi amor por ti
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: este es un One-shot con lo que sintió Serena durante la batalla contra galaxia y su amor por Darien. Lean y comenten por favor.


Poemas

Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años, han pasado 2 meses desde que derroté a sailor galaxia y desde que mi amado Darién volvió a mis brazos, por fin después de tantas noches sola llamando sin parar a su apartamento por el solo hecho de querer escuchar su voz mientras lloraba abrazando una foto de él, y tantos días esperando cartas que nunca llegarían pensando que me olvidó lo he vuelto a ver, he descubierto que él jamás me olvidó. Ahora el único recuerdo que tengo de todos esos frustrantes y tristes días sin mi amado es este poema que escribí entre lágrimas en medio de la soledad que me encontraba cuando me creía olvidada por él. Nadie mas que Darién sabe que me gusta escribir y leer poesía, cada poema que escribo se lo muestro a él, esta es uno de mis tantos secretos que solo Darién conoce, aunque este poema que escribí durante la batalla contra galaxia será el único que no le mostraré aunque lo guardaré como un recordatorio constante de aquella tortuosa y solitaria época sin mi amado príncipe.

Presa de la soledad me encuentro

A mares soledad y tristeza mi alma llenan

De mis mejillas lágrimas resbalan,

Del dolor prisionera ahora soy.

Al espejo miro mi reflejo

Vacíos ojos el espejo adornan

Soledad y dolor en ellos reflejan

Soy yo? al silencio pregunto.

Rojas mejillas obra del llanto,

Lagrimas marcadas en ellas,

Lagrimas mis ojos surcan,

Por mis mejillas corren nuevamente

Al voltear a nadie veo

Sola lloro nuevamente

Oscuridad mi alma rodea

El silencio mi ser congela

Mi corazón en pedazos está

Sus pedazos perdidos están

El presente de ello se encargó

Mientras soledad a mi llegó

Llorando en silencio

Soledad mi alma abraza

Pasos siento y volteo con anhelo

Sombras de un pasado son

Esperanza desaparece y silencio vuelve

Nadie hay aquí, sola estoy

La soledad mi alma refugia nuevamente

Mientras lagrimas a mí vuelven

Aunque ahora todo mi sufrimiento ha acabado, todo y nunca volveré a estar sola.

-en este momento me encuentro en el mirador al que suelo ir con Darién, estoy entre los fuertes y calidos brazos, lo cuales me hacen sentir protegida. "Darién."

-"dime."

-"dime en verdad me quieres mucho?" quiero escuchar nuevamente su respuesta, me encanta escuchar cada vez que me declara su amor.

-"no, yo no te quiero Serena." Dijo mientras Sonreía

-"Darién." Dije con miedo

-"yo no te quiero porque yo realmente te amo Serena"

-entonces sonreí y dije "entonces, cuánto me amas?"

-"eso ya lo deberías saber princesa."

-"quiero escucharlo una vez más"

-"mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo mismo, y quisiera saber si podemos cenar con tus padres mañana para pedir tu mano oficialmente."

-"que dices?" pregunté sorprendida, en ese momento Darién se arrodilló frente a mi y sacó una caja negra de su bolsillo.

-"Serena, te casarías conmigo? Puede que sea algo precipitado pero quiero vivir contigo, quiero estar a tu lado toda la eternidad y tener una familia contigo."

-"Darién, claro que acepto." me colocó la el anillo y después de apreciarlo un poco le dije"Sabes Darién? te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ser una buena esposa, mejorar mis notas y darle un buen ejemplo a Rini, quien dentro de 7 aproximadamente empezará sus estudios y deberemos ayudarle, además de ser una buena reina para aquel hermoso reino que forjaremos." Cuenta regresiv ahora

-"que dijiste?" preguntó sorprendido mientras me veía fijamente, por fin se dio cuenta.

-Me alejé un poco, llevé su mano derecha a mi vientre aun plano y le dije "Estoy embarazada de Rini, tengo casi 2 meses de embarazo, dentro de unos meses Rini volverá y no se irá nunca."

-"princesa, esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda mi vida. No sabes cuánto te amo, eres mi diosa, eres un ángel, tú lo eres todo para mí, te amaré y agradeceré por amarme y darme tanta alegría." En ese momento me Alzó y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en sus brazos.

-"es bueno que te guste mi noticia pues creo que a mis padres no les gustará pero no te matarán, pero Haruka y las demás te golpearán hasta la muerte."

-"es posible, pero si muero habré muerto feliz sabiendo que te volví a encontrar en esta vida y lo volveré a hacer en todas nuestras vidas, nosotros estaremos juntos por la eternidad, pues sin ti no estoy completo, tu eres la persona con la que decidido compartir la eternidad. Si ellas me quieren golpear por dejarte embarazada yo mismo seré el que se los diga con una gran sonrisa pues para mi es la mejor noticia pues no me arrepiento de nada."

-"amor, estas completamente loco."

-"sí, estoy loco por ti desde el Milenio de plata mi amada Serenity."

-"Endymion, por lo que veo también recuperaste todos tus recuerdos."

-"jamás olvidaría ningún momento que he pasado a tu lado."

-"sabes? Durante la batalla contra galaxia creí que me habías olvidado, creí que estaba sola, pero ahora veo lo tonta que fui."

-"yo jamás te olvidaré, el hacerlo sería olvidar lo más importante de mi vida, pues tu para mí tú lo eres todo, es gracias a ti que vivo."

-"Darién."

-"princesa, yo siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado."

-"Después de tanto sufrimiento y obstáculos tendremos un final feliz." Susurré mientras lloraba entre sus brazos, por fin habrá un final feliz, después de tantas batallas, dolor y soledad tendré un final feliz junto a la persona que más amo en este universo, junto a la única persona que me entiende y me hace sentir completa, junto a la persona que me hace sentir que no estoy sola en este mundo, pues aunque yo esté rodeada de mis amadas sailors sin el a mi lado me siento sola, gracias a la batalla contra galaxia me he dado cuenta de eso. Es por esto que ahora sé mejor que antes que lo amo, la soledad y tristeza que sentí aquellos largos meses de agonía, todo el dolor que inundó mi corazón son muestra del amor que siento por él, aunque todo ese dolor que alguna vez sentí ahora se ha convertido en amor, por eso ahora puedo decir que amo a mi príncipe más que nunca y tengo el coraje suficiente para no dejar que nada nos pueda separar. Sin él me he dado cuenta que mi vida no es la misma, pues solo con el siento que puedo ser yo misma sin miedo alguno, es por eso que aun rodeada de personas era como si yo estuviera completamente sola en este mundo, pues solo con él me siento completa y protegida. Solo con el puedo yo ser misma. Solo él ha visto que escondo tras aquella fachada de niña tonta, torpe y despistada. Solo el me conoce realmente, es por eso que sin él me siento sola. Esta es una de las miles de razones para decir siempre que tengo oportunidad. "Te amo Darién."

-"yo también princesa, ahora vamos a ir a mi apartamento, estar afuera tanto tiempo no les hará bien a ustedes dos." Y diciendo eso nos fuimos mientras mi príncipe me mantenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura posando su mano en mi vientre. "jamás te dejaré sola, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar y será así en cada una de mis vidas." Susurró a mi oído mientras caminábamos, esas palabras dichas por el con tanto amor son una melodía para mi alma y hacen que se estremezca mi corazón nuevamente haciéndome sentir un frenesí de emociones nuevamente, esta es una de las tantas cosas de él que durante aquella época de soledad, aunque mejor dejo de pensar en esa clase de cosas en estos momentos pues ahora lo importante es que Darién está a mi lado y no nos volveremos a separar nunca más.


End file.
